


Can I get your Autograph

by orphan_account



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Jason thinks your weird, Reader a bamf, Reader can take a hit like no ones business, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your soul mark can be kinda worrying, at least for your parents. Just because it was worrying doesn't mean you let hold you back. You made sure to live life to the fullest because of it.





	Can I get your Autograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene, so keep that in mind.

  Having a soulmate can be very reassuring. Just knowing someone is out there you will slowly lovely once you meet is just amazing. But it can be difficult to find them depending on their words. The words are the first thing you say to them and they can be plain, to foolish, or full bloom rants or they could be like mine. Words that were written both messy and neat at the same time, don’t know how they just are, but they are.  **Don’t be afraid, you're safe now.** Like everyone else they appeared on my thirteenth birthday at the time I was born.

  Scared my parents, they constantly worried what would happen when I meet my soulmate, but I made sure that whatever happens, I would be ready. Took karate as a kid then self-defense classes. I learned how to disarm the attacker and what to look out for on the street, something everyone in Gotham needs to learn. Also a bunch of learning how to get out of ropes and handcuffs, just in case. I didn’t let my words hold me back but push me forward. Now I’m living on my own and living life to the fullest, getting ready for how I would meet my soulmate.

  I kept looking everywhere as I walked down the street cursing out my boss in my mind. Why did he make me close up? Does he want me to be murdered and thrown into a ditch or something? Sure crimes have been down thanks to the Bats and expressly Red Hood, but it’s still not really safe.

 Suddenly someone grabbed me from the side and pulled me into an ally by my backpack. I immediately slipped out of it and stumbled deeper into the alley before turning around. In front of me were three tall guys, the short at least three inches on me. They were obviously thugs, who probably worked as hired muscle from what I could tell.

  “Will look here,” Said Thug 1.” She looks like she worth a good amount.”

  “Listen, I just want to head home.” I began taking a step back before thug 3 laughed.

  “Will bitch, you're never going back there.” Thug 2 tries to grab me, I punch him in the nose hearing a loud crunch.

  “SON OF A BITCH!” Yelled thug 2 angry. “Fucking grab her!”

    Thug one ran at me throwing a punch at my face. I grab his arm and flipped him over me. Thug three came rushing at me, I aimed a kick at his side but he just took it. He lands a punch to my face causing me to stumble back. I felt a fist land into my stomach hard cause the ai to leave my lungs. I collapse to the ground gasping for air. As I finally get air into my lungs, I was kicked.

   “Take that you bitch,” growled thug 3

   “That’ll teach you to mess with us.” Thertaend thug 2 as I gasped for breath.

    “Why don’t you pick a fight with some your own size.” Yelled a voice from the front of the alley.

   “Shit it’s the Red Hood,” Cried out thug 3 in fear. I looked to see him standing there waiting for their next move.

   “Come on boys, three against one seems like great odds.” Thug 1 recorded the others.

   “You’re right as always, besides think about what the boss would think if he got him.” said thug 2 with a smirk.

    “Are we just gonna sit around here and talk? Or are we going to fight?” Asked the Red Hood.

   “Come on, let’s show this guy who the real the rates are.” Yelled thug 3 as he goes in for a punch. Red hood just blocked it before landing a punch in the stomach and shoving him off, right into thug 2. Thug 3 pulled a knife out and try to take several slices at him, but missing. Red Hood took a step back before disarming him and landing some more punches on his torso.

   Thug 2 got up and ran at Red hood and tried to land a punch to his torso. Red hood blocked the hit then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I heard a loud snap followed by a howl of pain.

     I slowly sat up and watch as Red hood slowly made his way to me. I wasn’t really afraid of the guy, he only killed and beat up criminals, and I wasn’t one. He was honestly one of my favorite villanies in Gotham.

    He stopped in front of me and looked me over as if checking for injuries.

    **“Don’t be afraid, you’re safe now.”**  He said softly.

    My mind went blank, what should I say? I have to be something different, I don’t want to leave it to the chance of him leaving.

    “Can I get your autograph?” I blurted out. Red hood burst out laughing, I felt my face redden from embarrassment.

    “This has got to be the least likely way someone would ask for my autograph.” He spoke with amusement.

    “Why wouldn’t I want your autograph, you’re an amazing hero. You go place the other bat don’t.” I argued with him.

    “Damn… You know I can’t tell you who I am just yet right?” Asked the Red Hood as he offered me a hand up

    “Sure,” I said with shrugged before being pulled up. “Just don’t try and convince me your no the Second Robin.”

    “What?” Asked Red Hood frozen in shock.

    “Don’t try and convince me your not. There too much backing it up. Your beef with Batman and hate of the Joker. You seem like the age he would be too.” I explained as I picked up my backpack and opened it. “Now how about that Autograph? You should know I really want it.”

    “You are great you know that?” He asks chuckling, “You’re different but in a good way.”

    “I’m sure you are as well, can’t wait to get to know your weirdness and quirks,” I said with a smile.

    “Will how about that Autograph?” He asked holding out his hand.


End file.
